


Terms Of His Enslavement

by firefly171



Series: The Impracticality of Love [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Humor, Possession, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly171/pseuds/firefly171
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of AU take on some missing scenes from Duet. Lieutenant Cadman knows that she’s probably crossing a line with this one, but she can’t help it. Sometimes Rodney just makes it way to easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms Of His Enslavement

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal 1/22/11

  


“This is Hell. This is my own personal form of Hell,” he said as he made his way down the corridor.

“This isn’t exactly rainbows and sunshine for me either, McKay,” he heard the still irritatingly disembodied voice of Lieutenant Cadman.

He kept his eyes forward and his lips tightly shut, not making eye contact with anyone as he passed.

“You really want to try to ignore me again?” she asked. “Do you really think that’s a good idea?”

“Well, maybe if you didn’t make me look like a bumbling idiot in front of everyone,” he snapped, ignoring the strange looks he received from a couple of off duty marines.

“You don’t need me for that,” she said. “And this isn’t about you looking like an idiot in front of _everyone_ ; it’s about you looking like an idiot in front of Katie. Let me tell you McKay, that was definitely all you.”

“Yes, well need I remind you that I’ve been under a considerable amount of stress lately?” He kept walking, fully aware that the hall was full of people now staring at him. No doubt they were all laughing and thinking to themselves that Dr. Rodney McKay had finally cracked.

“No one’s thinking that you’re crazy, McKay,” Cadman said. “Though if they were, they wouldn’t be very far from the truth.”

“That’s great,” he said. “So you can read my mind now?”

“Oh god no,” she said, sounding appalled. “How terrifying would that be? No, that was just a hunch. A pretty good one too, huh?” She sounded extremely please with herself and that annoyed him.

“The sooner we get to Dr. Heightmeyer’s office, the sooner we can be done with this and I can get back to work on getting you out of _here_ and back into your own body.”

“And here I thought that nothing you could say would ever sound so beautiful,” she said.

Just as he bit back his reply he heard his name called from behind. Given the type of day he was having, he was inclined to ignore it, except that the voice belonged to Teyla. Steeling himself for another bout of humiliation, he turned to greet her with a miserable and, even to his own ears, unfriendly, “What?”

If she was offended, she hid it very well behind her polite smile. “I wanted to ask how the two of you are doing.”

“Aw, how sweet of her,” Cadman said, and Rodney had to close his eyes in an attempt to block her out.

“Yes, we’re fine,” he said. “Never better. Though of course we could be well on our way to fixing ourselves if she could just shut up for five seconds and let me work.”

“Why is this my fault?” Cadman asked.

“Because it is your fault,” he snapped.

“Yes, because I just stood there and waved my arms in the air, yelling for the dart to just; _take us, take us!_ ”

Rodney felt his pulse quicken and heat rise from his neck to his ears as his temper flared. He couldn’t imagine how it must have shown on his face because all of a sudden Teyla’s hand was on his arm.

“Are you certain that you are alright?” she asked, looking more than a little concerned.

“As I just said, we’re fine,” he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose trying to relieve some of the pressure he felt forming behind his eyes.

“We are?” Cadman asked.

“Yes we are,” he half-yelled and Teyla’s grip on his arm tightened.

“I’m sure Lieutenant Cadman has many reasons to disagree with you,” she said calmly. “But right now I’m only asking about you.”

He felt himself completely deflate at her words, couldn’t even think of anything to say in response until he heard Cadman’s dejected, “Hey.”

“Really?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said. “ _Dr. McKay_ , are you alright?”

“Well, no not really,” he said. “For obvious reasons of course.”

“Of course.” Her grip on him loosened as she began rubbing his arm. The soothing effect of it had him feeling calm in seconds and left him wondering how in the world she had done that. “I’m sure that Dr. Zelenka and you will have it all figured out and fixed in no time.”

“Hm, yes but first we have to get the okay from Dr. Heightmeyer. Elizabeth’s orders,” Rodney said.

“Just so you know, McKay, I’m feeling very neglected right now,” Cadman said and Rodney just knew that she’d be pouting if she could.

“So sorry that my attention can’t always be on you,” Rodney said, feeling himself getting agitated again.

Smiling, Teyla patted his arm again. “I’m fully confident in Kate’s abilities to help you with your…problem.”

“Oh so I’m a problem now?”

Rodney couldn’t keep himself from chuckling.

“Feeling better?” Teyla asked.

“Oh yes, worlds better now,” he answered.

“I’m glad,” she said. “Well, I should let you get going. Give Kate my regards.”

“Sure thing,” he said and with that she continued on down the hall. He watched for a few seconds, and if his eyes had wandered down a bit, who could blame him?

Well, someone could he realized.

“I saw that,” the annoying little voice inside his head chimed in.

“Oh really?” Rodney asked. “And what do you think you just saw?”

“You were totally just checking her out, McKay.”

“No I wasn’t.”

“Yes, you were.” She had that I’m-very-proud-myself tone again.

“Well can you blame me?”

“If it makes you feel better, McKay, even I wouldn’t mind hitting that.”

“Excuse me,” Rodney choked out.

“Oh yeah. Teyla and I could have a lot of fun together. It’d be like an old fashion slumber party. We’d have pillow fights, play truth or dare….”

“Could you shut up now please?” Rodney said and started his trek down the hall again.

“It’s a really good thing we can’t read each other’s minds now, McKay,” she laughed.

“Just keep walking, Rodney,” he mumbled to himself. “Just keep walking.”

“You know what else I noticed back there?” she asked.

“No, and I don’t care,” he said turning a corner. Almost there.

“I noticed…”

“And of course she’s going to tell me anyway.”

“…that you were able to talk with Teyla a whole lot easier than any other woman I’ve seen you interact with.”

“She’s a team member,” he said. “Of course I’m going to be able to talk to her.”

“And you find her attractive,” she continued.

“Who wouldn’t?” he argued. “Have you seen her?”

“Oh yeah, McKay,” she laughed. “Do I need to refer you to our earlier conversation that we had not even five minutes ago.”

“Might I also mention that she could probably kill me with only her pinkie finger,” he said, turning the final corner. Dr. Heightmeyer’s office was now in sight.

“Potential danger just adds to the passion, McKay.”

“I refuse to talk about this,” he said, reaching the door he never thought he’d be so happy to see.

“Aw, you’re no fun,” she teased as he waved his hand over the crystal panel and entered the room as soon as the door slid open.

 

 

It’s said that everything has a silver lining. She supposed that her silver lining for this whole mess she’s found herself in was the fact that if McKay wanted to kill her; he’d have to commit suicide. Mostly, she was banking on the theory that they’d still be stuck like that for at least several more days and that McKay would have plenty to distract him from thinking about what she was about to do.

Then of course there was Teyla and her, how did McKay put it, killer pinkie. And now that she thought about it, she was pretty sure Carson wasn’t going to be very happy with her either once he realized that the person who just sashayed out of his office wasn’t Rodney McKay.

She shrugged the whole thing off. Carson would get over it, and Rodney, well he was going to hold it against her no doubt, but she found pushing his buttons way too fun for her to care very much.

She reached Teyla’s door, and just stood there for several seconds, wondering if Teyla was even still awake. It was very late but if Teyla was annoyed, then it would be McKay she was annoyed with, not her.

Lieutenant Cadman smiled wickedly as she raised her hand over the crystals. She stopped though, realizing that Teyla probably wouldn’t appreciate _McKay_ barging into her quarters. After a few minutes of awkwardly looking for the _doorbell_ , for lack of a better term, she shrugged and did the very un-McKayish thing of knocking on the door instead, mentally kicking herself for not paying more attention to how this sort of stuff worked when she had gotten the _grand tour_.

The door slid open and when Teyla saw her, obviously thinking she was McKay, she looked confused and then concerned. “Dr. McKay, what a surprise. Is everything alright?”

“Oh everything’s peachy,” Cadman answered and then mentally told herself to tone it down a little; McKay was never that cheery.

Teyla looked at her strangely. “Peachy?”

“Fine,” Cadman corrected. “Everything’s fine.” That was better, she thought.

“That’s very good then,” Teyla smiled. “And Lieutenant Cadman?”

“Sleeping,” she answered, maybe a bit too quickly. “Thank goodness,” she decided to add.

Teyla seemed to relax a little. Cadman of course thought this a little odd, but interesting none-the-less. After all, who could possibly find McKay’s presence even remotely relaxing?

“Please come in,” Teyla said, stepping aside so that Cadman could enter.

Thanking her, Cadman walked in but once she was inside Teyla’s quarters she had to stop and stare. Between the tapestries on the wall, the carpets and the multitude of candles, all of which were lit, it felt like she had just completely stepped out of Atlantis.

“Huh, I like what you’ve done with the place,” Cadman said. It was a lie of course. Honestly, it was a little too Feng Shui for her tastes.

“Yes, this is the first time you’ve been in here isn’t it?” Teyla asked.

“Um yes,” Cadman said, trying to sound awkward, though she really just wanted to smile. “Wait, so does that mean Colonel Sheppard has been in your quarters before?” Innocent curiosity couldn’t keep the words in, even if she had tried.

Teyla no doubt caught the implications of the question, as she squared her shoulders in annoyance. “What can I do for you, Dr. McKay?”

Oops, Cadman thought. Apparently even Teyla could feel a little cranky once in a while. “I wanted to thank you actually,” she said.

Teyla looked surprised. “Really?” she asked. “Thank me for what?”

“For earlier,” Cadman answered. “I don’t know what you did back there but it really helped.”

“I’m not sure I understand what you are talking about.” Teyla said. “I was only offering a friend comfort.”

“I just feel like we have this sort of connection,” Cadman said, thinking that she should just get on with it.

“A connection?”

“Yes,” Cadman answered. “I’m sure you’ve felt it too.”

“What sort of connection are we talking about, Dr. McKay?”

It was at about this time that Cadman started to feel a sort of _stirring_. There really was no better way to describe it, and she automatically knew that the _stirring_ was probably McKay starting to wake up. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she relished in the thought that he was going to be aware of what was about to happen.

“Well, let me show you what I mean,” Cadman said and took Teyla’s hand. Without even hesitating; for fear that McKay would fully wake up and take over his own body, thus ruining her fun; she pulled Teyla into a kiss.

Cadman considered herself lucky that Teyla was caught off guard. She curled McKay’s fingers into the hair at the base of Teyla’s neck and deepened the kiss. She felt, rather than heard, a sharp yelp in the back of her mind as McKay realized what she was doing. She smiled into the kiss, and trailed a hand up Teyla’s spine just as she felt McKay wrestle control from her.

Rodney brought his hands up to Teyla’s shoulders and quickly pushed her away, though Teyla did not hesitate to further the distance between them, even turning so that she did not have to look at him.

“Teyla, I’m so sorry,” he said, his voice hitched in panic. “I swear that that wasn’t me just now.”

She managed to compose herself and turned to look at him again. He flinched back at her angry expression. “Dr. McKay, I think you should leave.”

“Yes, I will,” he said as he circled his way around her towards the door. “But I want to make sure you know that that wasn’t _me_.”

“Out,” she said tensely.

This being the closest he had ever seen her to losing her temper, he did not hesitate. Once out of the room with the door shut firmly behind him, he stood in the hallway half in a daze.

“Well that could have gone a lot better,” Cadman said.

“Could have gone better?” he asked. “What the _hell_ is wrong with you?”

“Well why did you have to wake up so soon?” she asked.

“Why would you take control of my body so that you could try to have some kind of make out session with Teyla?” he asked.

“I was trying to get you a girlfriend, McKay,” she said seriously.

“Teyla? Didn’t we have a discussion about why that would never work anyway?”

“It would have been fine if you hadn’t rushed me.”

“I am going to strangle you,” he said. “When we get you into your own body, I’m going to strangle you.”

“I did figure one thing out though,” she said.

“What, that you’re a psychopath?”

“You’re probably better off sticking with Katie,” she said. “There’s no way you could handle that much woman anyway.”

He rubbed his eyes and started down the hall. “Coffee,” he said. “I’m going to need lots and lots of coffee.” It was already going to be a long day and now because of this incident, he’d just learned that he apparently wasn’t going to be able to sleep. He seriously considered praying for this horrible nightmare to end.

 

 

“Teyla, how nice of you to visit us.”

Rodney flinched into his fruit cup as that oh so annoying voice rang out, a tad more loudly than was probably necessary, he thought. Even after almost a full twenty-four hours of finally being separated, he still had to glance over just to make sure that she was still in the bed next to his. When he did, he saw her smiling and waving, throwing him an aggravating little wink as she noticed him glaring at her.

He instead turned his attention towards the approaching woman, with something like an apprehensive smile. After all, he still hadn’t seen Teyla since that unfortunate incident the other night, thanks to a certain somebody whom he no longer wished to be in the same room as.

“Hello, Lieutenant Cadman,” Teyla greeted polity. “I take it you are well?”

“Oh yes, much better now,” Cadman said, smirking at Rodney.

“Good, then you won’t mind if I speak to Dr. McKay privately for a few moments?”

“Not sure the Doc wants me up and moving quite yet,” Cadman said.

“That’s not necessary,” Teyla said, reaching the side of Rodney’s bed and pulling the curtain between them closed, cutting Lieutenant Cadman off from the two of them.

“Yeah, I’m sorry but I don’t think that’s going to do you much good,” Cadman said from the other side.

Teyla turned to look at Rodney, a look of utter annoyance covering her face. Rodney, sure that he was wearing a similar expression, shrugged and asked, “See what I had to put up with?”

She sighed. “Yes, now I’m seeing that you did very well under the circumstances.”

“I heard that,” Cadman’s dejected sounding voice filtered through the curtain. Both Rodney and Teyla chose to ignore it, though Rodney was amused to see Teyla roll her eyes at the other woman’s complaints.

After that the two of them sat in awkward silence for more than a minute. Rodney avoided eye contact as he fiddled with the remains of his hospital desert. He figured he was the one who was going to have to say something first since, third party notwithstanding; it was probably his fault anyway. That’s how it usually worked anyway.

“Teyla, I’m really sorry about what happened the other night,” he said, doing his best to sound as sincere as he could. Dr. Rodney McKay, contrary to popular belief, could be good with people when he tried to be – at least that’s what he kept telling himself, anyway.

“No, I should be the once to apologize,” she said.

“But you didn’t do anything,” he protested.

“I suppose technically, neither did you,” she smiled and then placed a hand on his shoulder. “I lost my temper and I shouldn’t have.”

“Oh, let me tell you, I do not blame you for that one,” he said. “In fact, if _I_ were you, I would have hit me. Thanks for not doing that by the way.”

“All the same,” she said. “I still shouldn’t have because I should have known. She does not make a very good you after all.”

“I can think of a couple people who would disagree with you,” Cadman laughed.

“Either way,” Teyla said, her tone rising as she ignored the woman next to them, “I’m sorry.”

“Would you stop apologizing already,” Rodney said. “There’s nothing for you to be sorry about. Except, why didn’t you realize that it wasn’t me?”

Teyla’s hand, still rested on his shoulder, gave a little squeeze. “Good night, Rodney.” She bent down and placed a light kiss upon his temple.

Rodney stared after her in awe as she stood and began to walk out of the infirmary. It took him a few moments to find his voice. “Hey, Teyla,” he called after her.

She stopped and turned so that she could look at him, her expression questioning.

“So we’re good now, right?”

She smiled, a smile that warmed his very soul he thought, or would if he was that poetic. “Yes, Rodney. We’re good now.”

She turned and walked away, leaving him there grinning like an idiot into his fruit cup.  



End file.
